Fluff Itu Apa?
by CALIC0
Summary: Kumpulan drabble / "Aku bingung kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta padamu." [Various Pairs] (ff pelampiasan)
1. Chapter 1

**KuroBasu **© **Fujoshi aka ****Fujimaki ****Tadatoshi**

**Fluff Itu Apa? **© **Calico Neko**

**Kumpulan drabble dengan berbagai pasangan dan (mungkin) dominan dialog**

* * *

><p><strong>Kise &amp; Kuroko<strong>

Kuroko itu jahat. Senang sekali mem-_bully_ Kise. Seperti hari ini.

"Kurokocchi..." panggilan manja Kise tidak dia acuhkan. "Kurokocchi~" sudah bernada _sing a song_ pun masih tidak ditanggapi. "Kurokocchi..." masih tak ada tanggapan, sampai akhirnya, "Hiks, Kurokocchi kenapa diam saja? Aku jadi kesepian, padahal Kurokocchi sedang ada di depanku."

Kuroko menghembuskan nafasnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuat Kise-_kun_ sedih. Hanya saja aku..." Kuroko menggantung kalimatnya, "Setiap kali Kise-_kun_ mengucapkan 'Kurokocchi' jantungku pasti berdetak lebih cepat. Rasanya menyenangkan dan aku tidak mau Kise-_kun_ berhenti mengucapkannya."

Tangisan Kise pun semakin kencang.

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi &amp; Furihata<strong>

Akashi tahu kalau wajahnya itu mengerikan, tapi apa sampai harus menutup mata seperti yang Furihata lakukan sekarang? Memangnya Akashi sehoror itu, ya?

"Kouki, jauhkan tanganmu dari matamu," ucap si Emperor sambil menarik kedua tangan Furihata dari depan matanya.

"Tidak mau!" Rupanya si cihuahua ini ingin mati muda.

"Kouki. Ini perintah. Kau ingat kan kalau kata-kataku adalah absolut? Sekarang jauhkan tanganmu dari wajahmu atau-"

Ucapan Akashi diputus oleh cicitan Furihata yang menjerit, "Tidak mau! Aku... aku takut..." Jantung Akashi berhenti satu detakan. Dia sangat terkejut, khawatir kalau pikiran terburuknyalah yang menang. Akhirnya, Furihata melanjutkan dengan berucap, "Aku takut... kalau aku membuka mataku nanti, kau tidak ada di depanku lagi. Kamu tahu kalau aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu, kan?"

Furihata menangis dan seperti ada urat yang putus, Akashi menyeretnya entah kemana.

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine &amp; Kagami<strong>

Sungguh pasangan Baka dan Aho, sudah tahu sedang musim dingin masih saja bermain basket di lapangan terbuka. Berkali-kali Aomine bersin namun jiwa mudanya yang terlalu tinggi melarangnya untuk berhenti bermain. Akhirnya, setelah untuk keberapa kalinya dia bersin, Kagami meminta berhenti.

"Aomine, sebaiknya kita pulang. Udara semakin dingin," ujar si Tiger sambil berjalan ke pinggir lapangan.

Aomine tertawa. "Hahaha. Kenapa, Kagami? Kau takut aku kalahkan, ya?"

Mendengar kata kalah urat di pelipis Kagami mengeras, menandakan dia kesal. "_That's not the problem, Aomine_. " Aomine mangap karena dia sulit menangkap bahasa alien itu. "_It's cold already and I don't want you to get sick_."

"Hah? Kalau bicara yang jelas, Kagami," ujar si kulit gelap sambil melakukan _lay-up_.

Kagami makin kesal dan tanpa sadar langsung menarik kerah kaos Aomine. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat. "Hei, Bahasa Inggrisku sudah sangat sederhana! Kau masih tidak mengerti juga? Oke, aku terjemahkan! Aku takut kalau kau sampai terkena flu, Ahomine! Kamu kan tahu kalau aku selalu sedih kalau kau kenapa-kenapa!"

"Hah? Bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau orang bodoh tidak bisa kena flu? Kau lupa ya nilai raporku di semester kemarin semuanya merah?"

Siapapun, izinkan Kagami mengirim si Aho ini ke Pluto.

* * *

><p><strong>Moriyama &amp; Izuki<strong>

Izuki sungguh lelah, lelah akan perasaannya terhadap Moriyama. Entah sinyal yang dia pancarkan kurang kuat atau Moriyama yang memang tidak peka, Moriyama sama sekali tidak pernah meliriknya bahkan ketika berpapasan setelah pertandingan WC. Tingkah Moriyama seperti tidak mengenal Izuki, tepatnya seperti Izuki tidak berada di sana.

Selidik punya selidik, Moriyama ternyata menghindarinya, sepertinya.

"Moriyama-_san_, kenapa kau menghindariku?" Keduanya tidak sengaja bertemu di depan sebuah BL Cafe yang selalu dipenuhi oleh _Fujoshi_. Benar saja, Moriyama seperti hendak berlari menjauh namun dengan sigap Izuki menahan lengannya. "Moriyama-_san_, tolong jangan menghindariku!"

Si Raven asal Kaijo terkaget mendengar bentakan barusan. Sambil menyapukan poninya dengan jemari lentiknya, Moriyama akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berucap, "Aku tidak menghindarimu, Izuki-_kun_. Hanya saja, setiap kali melihatmu aku selalu merasa bingung..." Moriyama menatap penuh pada mata Izuki, "Aku bingung kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta padamu."

Eh, berarti selama ini dia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

* * *

><p><strong>Takao &amp; Midorima<strong>

Bila ada Takao dan Midorima, pastinya ada sepeda bergerobak mereka yang entah sudah berapa kali dikencingi oleh maskot kecil asal Seirin.

Hari ini entah ada angin apa Takao mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Kebetulan hari ini pun tidak ada latihan basket, pekerjaan rumah ataupun kuis untuk esok hari pun tidak ada, jadi Midorima mengiyakan ajakan tersebut yang entah akan pergi kemana.

Yang membuat Midorima kesal adalah Takao yang terlambat 30 menit dari perjanjian padahal dialah si pengajaknya. Berkali-kali dia menelepon dan hanya dijawab dengan, "Iya, tunggu sebentar Shin-_chan_!". Midorima menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia bersumpah kalau dalam 10 menit Takao tidak datang, Midorima akan pulang.

Berkat ke-_tsundere_-annya, kedatangan Takao 3 menit kemudian yang melegakan dia anggap sebagai kesialan. Midorima marah-marah sambil naik ke sepeda bergerobak yang memang Takao kayuh dari rumahnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Shin-_chan_. Aku tidak sadar kalau butuh waktu lama untuk bersiap-siap," ujar Takao sambil menggoes sepeda dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Bersiap-siap apa maksudnya, _nodayo_?"

"Mempersiapkan hatiku karena akan bertemu dengan Shin-_chan_ tentunya. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah sesak nafas. Hehehehe. Oh ya, maaf karena membuatmu menunggu, aku berjanji tidak akan membuat Shin-_chan_ lelah menungguku lagi."

Hm, yang terakhir bermakna ambigu ya?

* * *

><p><strong>Entah udah berapa kali aku bilang lagi jenuh dan bosen ya? Ya, ff inilah salah satu buah dari kebosanan itu, padahal aku lemah dengan yg manis-manis (Lirik Nami: bantuin aku!).<strong>

**Ini akan menjadi multichapter dan di-update kalau lagi jenuh/bosen. Tiap chapter hanya ada 5 pasangan dan tidak akan diulang. Jadi, masukan aku terima dengan senang hati. Oh ya, chp 1 spesial untuk pasangan2 terfavorit aku, jadi kalau beda selera, no protest, ok, *wink.  
><strong>

**Makasih untuk yg sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ^^**

**.**

**Bukit Munjul, 090214  
>(Kouki &amp; Eijun dah ada ya? T_T)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**KuroBasu **© **Fujoshi aka ****Fujimaki ****Tadatoshi**

**Fluff Itu Apa? **© **Calico Neko**

**Kumpulan drabble dengan berbagai pasangan dan (mungkin) dominan dialog**

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine &amp; Kuroko<strong>

Keduanya memang bersurai biru, juga sama-sama menyukai membaca. Perbedaannya, buku kesukaan Kuroko adalah buku-buku yang dalam tanda kutip berisi hal-hal agak berat, entah itu novel, biografi orang-orang penting, atau buku ilmu pengerahuan. Sedangkan buku kesukaan Aomine adalah buku bergambar, tepatnya yang menampilkan perempuan-perempuan cantik bertubuh biola.

"Tetsu, kau tidak marah atau cemburu kalau aku memiliki buku-buku dan majalah seperti ini?"

Seperti sudah terprogram, Kuroko akan menjawab datar. "Tidak juga sebab aku tahu kalau cinta dan sayang Daiki-_kun_ hanya untukku."

"Hahaha, kau pintar menggombal, Tetsu. Sayang sekali, aku tidak akan termakan ucapanmu," Kuroko cemberut dan Aomine mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang. "Ngomong-ngomong, buku apa yang kau baca itu? Kedokteran?"

"Iya, aku sedang mencari informasi tentang kehamilan." Menatap mata Aomine lekat-lekat, Kuroko meneruskan perkataanya. "Aku ingin mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang kehamilan pada laki-laki... karena aku ingin memiliki buah hati bersama Daiki-_kun_."

Aomine _KO_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ogiwara &amp; Furihata<strong>

Salahkan Kuroko yang memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Semenjak ketiganya tidak sengaja bertemu, sahabat Kuroko sejak kecil itu mulai menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada si penakut nomor 12 asal Seirin tersebut. Yah... salahkan Furihata yang memang sudah seperti itu, segala proses PDKT yang Ogiwara lancarkan dia terima, namun dengan agak takut-takut. Singkat cerita, Furihata agak tidak sreg dengan perhatian yang dia dapatkan.

Ogiwara merasakan hal tersebut. Kuroko juga sudah menceritakan tentang sifat Furihata.

Menunduk dalam, Ogiwara merasa telah menjadi orang jahat sekaligus bodoh.

"Furihata, aku rasa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman ya?" yang ditanyai hanya menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau aku sudah melakukan hal yang tidak kau sukai. Jadi..." Ogiwara menggaruk pipinya, "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Sampai jumpa."

Sebelum Ogiwara pergi meninggalkannya, Furihata sudah menarik lengan Ogiwara.

"Jangan," bisiknya, "Jangan berhenti menggangguku. Aku mohon, jangan menyerah terhadapku."

Semalaman Ogiwara tidak bisa tidur, mengingat wajah merah Furihata.

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine &amp; Momoi<strong>

Sudah berapa tahun mereka bersahabat? Tiga tahun? Tidak, lebih dari itu.

Aomine selalu merasa kalau Momoi itu adalah sosok adik yang harus dia lindungi. Tidak pernah terpikir akan melirik gadis berdada kebesaran itu dengan pandangan lain.

Suka? Cinta?

Sepertinya jawabannya adalah keduanya.

Bermula dari coklat persahabatan yang Momoi selalu buat dan berikan untuknya. Dengan agak takut-takut Aomine menerimanya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aomine sudah seringkali membuat Momoi menangis, dia tidak ingin membuatnya menangis lagi hanya karena tidak mau menerima coklat tersebut.

'_Coklat persahatan, ya?_' pikir Aomine sambil menggigit coklat tersebut. Bagaimana rasanya tidak perlu dijelaskan. Yang jelas, rasanya benar-benar unik dalam tanda kutip.

"Bagaimana, Dai-_chan_? Enakkah? Aku berjuang keras membuatnya karena ingin memberikan coklat terbaik untuk sahabat yang paling aku sayangi."

Mendengarnya, si pria berkulit gelap itu tersenyum tipis. "Rasanya tidak enak, Satsuki." Momoi berteriak tidak terima. "Tidak enak karena ini coklat persahabatan." Melenggang pergi, Aomine berucap agak keras, "Untuk Valentine tahun depan, aku tidak akan menerima coklat persahatan. Aku mau yang lebih dari itu."

Momoi bukan orang bodoh.

Tanpa tunggu waktu, coklat 'lebih dari persahabatan' Momoi buat dan dia berikan tepat sebelum pergantian tanggal.

Dari _giri choco_, berubah menjadi _honmei choco_.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagami &amp; Kuroko<strong>

Kagami Taiga. Ah, tidak. Seharusnya dia pergi ke kantor catatan sipil dan mengganti namanya menjadi Bakagami Taiga.

Tidak pernah terpikir oleh si surai biru muda ini akan menyukai makhluk setengah harimau itu. Sudah makannya banyak, polahnya ketika di lapangan pun tidak kalah banyaknya. Apalagi kalau sudah melihat bola, dia seperti anak kecil, campuran antara polos dan bodoh.

Namun itulah yang Kuroko sukai darinya, walau terkadang membuatnya ingin merebusnya hidup-hidup.

Ketika itu di sebuah pertokoan yang sangat terkenal, tengah diadakan sebuah peragaan pakaian renang. Di atas panggung melenggak-lenggok puluhan wanita cantik bertubuh seksi yang memanjakan mata para lelaki, termasuk Kuroko. Hei, walau dia sudah memiliki Kagami, Kuroko masih bisa membedakan mana yang menarik, kan?

"Tidak menarik," papar Kagami tiba-tiba sambil berbalik badan dan menjauh dari kerumunan.

Kuroko mengejarnya dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kagami. "Memang kenapa, Kagami-_kun_."

"Aku tahu mereka cantik-cantik. Tapi aku kan hanya tertarik padamu, Kuroko, jadi yang tadi itu sama sekali bukan hiburan untukku. Kalau kau yang berada di atas sana tadi, aku pasti akan berdiri paling depan dan mengambil gambar sebanyak mungkin. Oy, Kuroko, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?"

Bagaimana bisa Kagami mengatakan hal tersebut dengan bertampang biasa saja?

_'Dasar Bakagami-kun!_'

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi &amp; Kuroko<strong>

Akashi tiba-tiba cemberut, bertentangan 180 derajat dengan sikap kesehariannya yang selalu tampak seperti orang galak.

"Akashi-_kun_, ada apa?" bahkan panggilan dari Kuroko tidak dia tanggapi. Kalau Akashi tidak menghargai kekasihnya tersebut, sudah dipastikan Kuroko sudah mendapat semprotan di wajahnya. Andai Kuroko tahu sumber kekesalannya. "Akashi-_kun_, ada apa? Kau tampak tidak baik."

Saking kesalnya, bidak shogi yang sedang dimainkannya dia pindah dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi sangat keras.

"Ada apa katamu?" nada bicaranya sungguh dingin, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin Akashi keluarkan pada Kuroko-nya. "Bukahkan ini sudah jelas karena kau, Tetsuya." Kuroko hanya ber-"Eh?" mendengarnya. "Aku melihatmu berbagi _milkshake_ dengan Daiki, lalu kau pergi berdua dengan Ryouta, kau juga membiarkan Shintarou yang merawatmu saat pingsan di jam olahraga, belum lagi kau membuatkan bekal untuk Atsushi." Menatap mata Kuroko, Akashi meninggikan suaranya, "Kau masih berpikir aku baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko terdiam, lalu tertawa. "Akashi-_kun_, walaupun aku membagi perhatianku pada yang lainnya, yang ada di hatiku hanya Akashi-_kun_. Jadi kau tenang saja ya?"

Marah Akashi reda.

* * *

><p><strong>Kembali dengan ff pelampiasan.<strong>

**Makasih untuk yg sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. **Makasih juga untuk review, fave, dan follownya. **Yg minta Ao&Kuro, Kaga&Kuro, Aka&Kuro sudah ya.  
><strong>

**.**

**Nangor, 160214  
>(Minggu ini Kouki &amp; Eijun bertingkah apa? T_T)<strong>


End file.
